The Rosewick Chronicles
by Lulu251096
Summary: This story will include the original Rosewick Trash Fiction with edits and remodeling as well as the sequel to this story. Please be ready for adult themes including, sex, rape, torture and hurt/harm. This fiction is set in a parallel universe where Roman and Neo switched sides and worked with team RWBY to defeat Salem. The story starts 6 months after Beacon should have fallen.
1. Foreword

Hey guys Lulu here!

I'm finally back from my massive hiatus and I can't wait to start writing again ?

Just to bring you all up to speed, I was really ill and so had to take a break from all my extra curricular activities to make sure I'd pass my exams and graduate. I managed though and graduated in the summer! I now have a full time job but my health has massively improved so I cannot wait to get back to writing my Rosewick series!

My plan is to rewrite the first instalment to get myself back into it and then hopefully the sequel will be easier to write and I'll get it out quicker ? please keep an eye out for my stories and as ever;

Thank you for your support- I love you guys xoxo

Lulu~


	2. Prologue

Part 1- The Red Maiden

Prologue:

Qrow staggered into his house and shrugged off his jacket. He collapsed into an armchair by the fire before turning to you, the reader and taking out his bourbon.

"So there's these rumours of parallel universes floating around and, well, as much as I can't disprove their existence it seems only right that I explain what has gone on here. In this realm the story of team RWBY diverges to what you might be used to." He paused and took a long drink of his bourbon before he continued.

"In this version of the story Roman and Neo change side, yeah they become the good guys and agree to work for us. Not long after Roman was arrested Neo came to us and signed that she wanted to set Roman free. She was a mute." He looked down at his hands, flexing them before he continued. "Then the fall came, disaster struck the festival as Penny was torn to pieces, Grimm attacked, Beacon was in ruins, Oz was missing and then we lost Pyrrha Nikos."

Qrow pinches the bridge of his nose. "The positives though were Ruby unlocking her silver eye power, just like Summer's, she didn't do it alone though, losses were many and although she weakened the dragon grimm for us, it is still alive and waiting. Only issue left was where Cinder would strike next, we reported to all the headmasters of the various academies, of course Ironwood closed his boarders and Vaccuo failed to respond. Lionheart was the only headmaster who asked for aid, the swiftness of his response caused a lot of concern, he seemed too eager."

Qrow stretched out his arms and rose to his feet, pacing the length of the fireplace.

"The next thing we knew it was time to head to Haven, Adam had been taken out by some kid named Ilya and so the White Fang were under our control too. Everything was in place, all we needed now was some inside eyes for what was going on. That's when Neo volunteered. Her ability to shift forms made her unique and that was exactly what was needed right now. Roman of course protested, the night before the raid she snuck out and then was found out."

Qrow punched the wall next to the fireplace.

"We lost her to Cinder it was Salem's orders. So to make good on our agreement with Roman, he worked for us and was free to go as he pleased. I only saw the aftermath of what happened there. Ruby saw Neo's body, crumpled on the floor and she lost it totally, she used all her power on Cinder and ended the fight in minutes. I got there to be met with the sight of Weiss was sat on the floor cradling a young boy, he looked like a farmhand and was still alive, Ren and Nora were in tears cradling Jaune, he was dead too, Blake and Yang had left to pursue the remainder of Cinder's crew. I found Roman unconscious and covered in blood, as I knelt down to help him he asked about Neo. It was a solemn day all around. And to make matters worse her body was never recovered from the scene, it's closure I'm sure Roman needed"

He turns and looks back at you, the reader.

"Oh and one last thing, I'm bisexual so don't freak out at later content."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Roman woke up and instantly froze. Something wasn't right, this wasn't one of his strong houses. He blinked, slowly refocusing his eyes as he went to move he felt the presence of another body laying on his chest. Casting his eyes down he was met by the sight of short black hair and the smell of strawberries and cookies. Who the fuck was this?

He allowed his eyes to scan the rest of the room and found the bed he was lain in was elevated, the room looked like a dormitory and he just wanted to leave, he was pretty certain the bed would collapse if he didn't soon…

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned, quickly she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed. She froze and tried to think back to the previous night. Inhaling, all she could smell was tobacco and a slightly musty aroma, slowly she lifted her head and looked up at who she was lain on. She locked eyes with a familiar face, green met silver for but a moment.

She gasped and immediately activated her semblance, speeding across the room to land on Yang's bed

leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Her own bed rocked violently back and forth from the force.

"Good morning to you too Red." Roman chuckled,

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby shrieked in response.

"I'm hurt, are you really telling me that you don't remember?" was his cool reply. Ruby paused and thought for a moment, what happened to her last night? Slowly a red blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered.

*last night*

"Come on guys, it's not every day that you save the world and are still huntresses in training!" Yang cheered bouncing around team RWBY's room.

"I for one agree with you, we've earned a night of fun." Weiss said cracking a rare smile.

"I'm not feeling up to celebrating anything." Blake said with a solemn look on her face.

"Look I know that Adam disappeared but we'll get him, I promise you; I bet my arm!" Yang retorted, "Come on Blakey!" with that she scooped up her partner and left the room.

"If you're coming then you've got to come now!" Weiss said standing up and walking to the door. Nodding Ruby reluctantly followed her partner out, there was no way she was in the mood to party, there had been too many lives lost in the final battle.

The 4 of them arrived at Juniors club and met with team SSSN, Nora and Ren.

"Let's have a good night, it's what Phyrra and Jaune would have wanted that." Ren said, hugging Nora into his side.

"Agreed." Said Blake, a pained smile on her face. They all headed into the club, Wiess and Neptune, Nora and Ren and Yang and Blake, Sage and Scarlet all hand in hand. Ruby shuffled in behind them with Sun, the only other single. Her gaze was downcast at her feet, she really didn't want to be here.

Roman was stood on the opposite side of the street watching as the group made their way in, he let out a long sigh and he smoked his cigar. If little Red gets accepted into that club I'll eat my hat, he thought.

And 5… he inhaled a long breath

4… he grabbed his cane

3… he pushed off the wall

2… he crossed the road

1… he breathed out leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

As he reached the doors to the club Ruby came rushing out shouting over her shoulder to Yang "It's okay put the bouncer down he's only doing his job, I'm not that bothered. I'll just head back to Beacon."

"Well, well Red. Still too young to party?" Roman chuckled. Ruby surprised by the sudden noise stumbled before turning to face him. Quickly realising who it was she scowled and walked away, the nerve of him she thought.

"Hey Red, wait up please. I'm sorry, let's at least talk!" Roman called after her. Ruby kept walking refusing to stop, "Hey Red!" Roman reached out for her cape just as she activated her semblance and sped off down the street, petals falling to the floor in her wake.

She took a sharp turn down a side street before she stopped, tears fell from her eyes

"How could he?! After everything that happened! He dared to talk to me!" she cried as she punched the walls. "He blamed me for it all, I hate him!"

"Well well, what have we here?" Ruby's eyes shot up as 2 strangers entered the alley from either side, instinctively she reached behind her for her crescent rose only to realise that she'd left it at beacon. Slight panic took over as the 2 guys closed in on her 'what can I do?' she thought, her semblance was out of the question after having just used it. The moon cast a dim light in the alley, illuminating the two of them, they were Beacon students.

"Oh look, it's the hero" the taller one said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You know I got kicked out right? I was in your class but sold information to Cinder and when you blew the plan, Gylinda kicked me out." Shaking she closed her eyes as he pulled out a knife and held it up to her.

The second joined them and knelt down, he pulled a knife and tore at Ruby's skirt.

"No! Stop it!" Ruby shrieked before she was silenced by lips being roughly crushed against hers, she bit down on the tongue being forced into her mouth. "GET OFF ME! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it" Roman muttered as he watched Ruby disappear in a trail of rose petals, he turned away and started to walk back to Junior's club, 'if only she'd talk to me, I have a heart. I was just angry and hurting, it wasn't her fault.' He sighed thoughts running around in his mind.

"GET OFF ME! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" a voice cried out from an alleyway,

"Shit, Red!" Roman cried out turning and running in the direction she shot off in. he could stop himself from rushing down the alley to see Ruby pinned against a wall by a man with another one on his knees tearing her skirt off. The man pinning her down had his lips crushed against hers, Roman saw a tear roll down her cheek.

In an instant he brought his cane up and fired off a fire dust round at the guy on his knees, the moment the round made contact he flew to the side, his aura preventing him from being instantly killed. Next Roman aimed his cane at the other guy, "Let her go." he growled, a smirk appeared on the other guys face as he spun Ruby to face Roman using her as a shield. "We'll see about that" he taunted, producing a knife and placing it at Ruby's throat, "I bet you've heard of aura piercing blades, no?" grinning at Roman he used his other hand to tear Ruby's top down exposing her breasts, his grin spread as he squeezed one of her nipples in his hand; eliciting a groan of pain from Ruby, he then bit down on her neck, drawing blood.

Seeing the pain on her face Roman oozed with hatred, slowly he lowered his cane, flipping it round in his hand.

"Alright, I'm sorry I'll go now." Roman looked away from the scene.

"Good, now get lost and let us have our fun!" The student spat at Roman as his friend slowly got back up off the ground. He pushed Ruby back against the wall and cut her corset off. Roman paused for a moment, looking out to the main drive, she didn't want his help. Before Roman could really question why he turned back and raised his cane towards Ruby, using the extendable hook to wrap around her waist and pull her to his side,

"Semblance Red!" he shouted, Ruby immediately placed her feet on the ground and sped them off back to the main street. As soon as they got there Roman scooped her up and ran, once they were three blocks away he placed her down and shrugged off his jacket handing it to her.

"Here, wear this." He said to her, "You okay?" concern etched into his features. She took it and covered herself, her clothes totally ruined. She looked her saviour up and down, he had the same black bowler hat on, with his grey scarf, black shirt and brown trousers. His shirt hugged to his body though, showing off the strength underneath.

"Leave me alone." she snapped back at him, remembering herself and looking away and fighting back tears.

"Fine I'll leave you to it then" he replied as he turned to leave Ruby she took a hold of his arm,

"Please, don't leave me." She squeaked.

"Okay Red, let's take you home" he replied taking a hold of her hand and guiding her toward Beacon. The walk back was an awkward and silent one, without any further trouble luckily.

Upon arriving he saw her back to her room and went to leave again however she grabbed onto his back and shook her head,

"Stay" she said to him.

Turning back around he said "I thought you hated me?"

"I do…"

"Then let me go Red."

"You hate me though, because I couldn't save her and then Jaune died, he was protecting you!" she shouted beating her hands off his chest.

"I know that, god damn." He shouted back, "I lost Neo too you know, she was like a sister to me" a tear fell from his right eye, "I don't hate you though, Neo knew the risks and still went anyway. No one could stop her. She always looked up to you Red, you were her hero and mine."

"I never knew, I'm so sorry" Ruby shuffled back from him, "She would still be here if you'd stayed with Cinder."

"She probably would be but I'd be dead." Roman smiled slightly at Ruby, "There's no way you'd have let me continue to terrorise everyone if we were still enemies. Besides Cinder really hated me, she wasn't all that in the sack either."

"Roman!" Ruby's eyes opened wide in shock, "I'm going to forget that last bit… why did Cinder hate you?"

"It's more of a show than tell Red.", he said calmly as he unbuttoned his black shirt shrugging it off to reveal burn scars all across his upper body and back, "Cinder wasn't ever in the best of moods and let's just say she had a short fuse when it came to failure. When I betrayed her my punishment was Neo's death and forfeiting my left eye." He swept his bangs away to reveal the empty socket where his eye once was. "You then lost the one you loved when he came in and saved my life, his healing was the only reason I'm still here."

Ruby's eyes were downcast, 'shit, she still hates me, I should never have brought up the blond guy.'

"Right well, I'll be off then." He started to pull his shirt back up only for Ruby to stop him, she pushed his shirt fully off and kissed each of his scars as tears fell from her eyes. "Red…" He watched her in stunned silence, she paused.

"You're wrong." She looked up to his face, "The only way I would have lost the one I loved would be if you died."

"Red… what do you mean?"

Memories flashed through Roman's mind's eye, they grew so close during their time protecting Haven, did he love her? Did she really love him?

Testing a theory he reached down and pushed his jacket off her exposing her torn clothes once more. He cupped her face in his hands pulling her to look at him, "What are we doing here Red?" he asked her.

"Right now I'm running off impulse" she replied before stretching up on her tiptoes and capturing his lips in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss. Registering what was happening he soon took over the kiss, returning and deepening it. Slowly he wound his arms down, lifting her from her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked forward into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

Breaking only for air they stayed locked like this with their bare chests touching, pulling away Roman looked at Ruby; both panting slightly.

"What now?" Ruby asked, her cheeks flushed.

"What do you want to do?" Roman returned,

"You" she said with a smirk.

"As you wish." He grinned back, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

Roman carried Ruby to one of the precarious beds in her dorm, deducing that the messiest one was hers he placed her down before removing all of her torn up clothes, being careful with the wound on her neck. He climbed on top of her and licked it clean, her arms becoming wrapped around his neck. He could feel his erection grow, he had a naked Ruby under him, she even said she loved him…

"Hey Red, how old are you?" he looked down as the young huntress under him.

"I'm 17." She replied, "How old are you?"

"Far too old for you." He stood up and took a step back. "I should leave."

"Don't." Her silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, "Besides I should probably help you with that."

She pointed to his erection that was becoming more and more visible. He grinned and removed his pants. Then he climbed back on top of her, he caught her lips again in a deep, passionate kiss whilst moving his hand down towards one of her small, perk breasts. Brushing a nipple with his thumb he felt her back arch into him, smiling into the kiss he massaged both breasts until she let out a soft moan. Upon hearing this he felt his erection twitch, he wanted to be inside, shaking his head slightly he traced kisses down the side of her jaw, down her neck stopping to suck on her milky skin next to the bite mark long enough to leave a noticeable mark, all the while still working on her breasts. Once he finished with her neck he moved down to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked and nipped gently at it, bringing out a long throaty moan from Ruby.

He was now fully hard and twitching like crazy. He tried to entangle himself from Ruby.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling him moving away from her.

"We need condoms Red." He quickly scooped his trousers up from the floor and pulled one out of the pocket.

"Do we have to use one?" she asked him.

"Yes Red, I'm not being the poor bastard that knocks you up." He shook his head. "Qrow doesn't like me all that much anyway."

He could tell that Ruby wasn't thrilled by his caution, moving himself back up onto the bed he put the condom on and aligned himself with her entrance only to stop, panic setting into his stomach.

"Hey Ruby is this your first time?" he asked, a small nod was all she could manage,

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes" she replied, taking his lips once more, surrendering herself to him. He accepted this, she was consenting but he now regretted his previous Cinder comment. Slowly he entered her, a tear escaped her eye as the pain registered in her lower body, blood dripped down onto the bedsheets. Urging him to continue she pushed her hips up into him and he pushed in and out at a slow but steady pace. Soon the pain faded into pleasure and she felt herself relax into his rhythm. Noticing that she had relaxed Roman sped up his thrusts slightly, allowing himself to groan slightly before kissing Ruby again.

He felt her walls tighten slightly causing him to speed up even more, "I'm close Red, I should pull out." He said,

"No, don't, I want you to keep going, beside you're wearing a condom"

"There's always a risk though. If I don't stop now, I won't be able to."

"Then don't!" she said, biting down onto his lips and willing him to go faster.

He obliged before reaching his climax, shaking with the thrill of how good it felt and holding her tightly in his arms. He pulled out of her and settled onto his back, removing the condom, dropping it into the trash can as she snuggled into his chest.

"I think I love you." He whispered to her, the only response he got was the sound of soft snoring. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over them both, "Goodnight Ruby."

*Back to the present*

Roman satisfied that she had remembered got up and shrugged his clothes back on, "I'd best be off now Red, I would hate for Blondie to find me here." He said to her.

"I want to see you again" she replied.

"Anytime" he turned to open the door only for it to burst open revealing a very drunk Yang being propped up by Blake, all of them froze before Yang looked between Roman and her sister sat wrapped in a sheet on her bed. Her eyes flashed red.

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Blakey, what do you reckon Ruby did after leaving?" Yang slurred as her and Blake made their way back to the dorm room,

"I bet she just came back and raided the cookie jar before passing out in a food coma." Blake replied with a slight chuckle,

"Aww, but that's no fun! She needs to live a little more and find herself a nice guy or girl…" Yang said tripping before reaching out for the room's door, just as she went to grab it the door opened to reveal the last person she expected to see. Roman Torchwick.

She looked at him and immediately panicked, Ruby! Her eyes scanned the room to see her sister sat on her bed, wrapped in her duvet.

Red.

"Shit." Was all Roman managed before the brawlers fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying backwards, crashing out of the window and onto the grass outside.

In a daze he looked up at a broken window several stories up. Did I fall all that way he thought to himself, raising himself up off the ground he steadied himself. Yang still seeing red threw herself out of the window after Roman, seeing him on his feet when she hit the floor she propelled herself forwards and smashed her fist into his stomach sending him crashing into a tree, his aura emptying totally after the hit. He recovered and dodged her strikes, knocking her fists away with his cane and keeping her at bay. Then he made a fatal error and accidentally pulled out some of her hair. He looked down at the blonde tuft in his hand. Her eyes were redder than ever and heat emanated off her. She readied herself to land a final blow to him,

"YANG, STOP!" Ruby cried throwing herself in between her sister and Roman, Yang froze instantly her eyes going from red back to purple and a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, she turned away.

"Erm sis, look down." The now embarrassed brawler said. Ruby glanced down before turning a vibrant scarlet, in her haste to stop the fight she had forgotten to put on any clothes.

"Ahh…" She squeaked before seeing a white jacket surround her body,

"Keep the jacket Red" Roman said before slinging his cane over his shoulder and sauntering off leaving the stunned brawler and her sister behind.

Back in the comfort of their dorm room, now fully restored thanks to Glinda, Ruby explained to Yang what happened after she left the club, glossing over certain details.

"So you're telling me that he saved you after everything? And then slept in your bed while you used mine? And I walked in on him leaving and you post shower?" Yang queried,

"Yes, yes and yes" Ruby replied,

"Alrightly then, you should have used Weiss's bed though. She was staying at Neptune's, they probably didn't sleep at all! I'm famished what about you Blake?" was Yang's cheerful reply,

"I'm not that hungry" Blake replied snuggling into her bed, Yang shrugged her shoulders and left the room. "You know if Yang were a faunus she'd be able to smell him on you still, also you need to empty the trash can ASAP" Blake said the moment her partner left the room. Ruby blushed slightly before having a quick shower and leaving the room, trash in hand and heading down into Vale city again.

Roman arrived back at his strong house to find the place not as he had left it, due to the limited people that had access to his houses he knew exactly who it was,

"Perry what have I told you about this?" Roman called out towards the spare room only for him to see his room door open and the ex-white fang shuffle out,

"Sorry R, guess I got confused when I got in last night" Perry chuckled, sniffed Roman's neck before whispering, "Looks like we both had fun with some scythe wielders last night."

Qrow emerged from Roman's room, he didn't have a shirt on and was covered in bites.

"Hey old man, how you doing?" he asked Roman with a slight smile across his face. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't want to know, will you two please get out of my apartment." He said coldly, grabbing Qrow's shirt off the floor and throwing it to him.

"Sure thing R." Perry replied before dragging Qrow out by the hand. Finally having some peace and quiet Roman went into his kitchen to make breakfast for himself and noticing his alcohol cabinet was open, looking inside he found it to be empty. "God damn it Qrow!" he sighed. He pulled out a frying pan and went into his fridge. Despite appearances Roman was an amazing cook.

A scene flashed up in his mind's eye, he had just entered the kitchen of Haven academy to see both Neo and Ruby running around in a mad panic with the fire alarm blearing. He smiled to himself, they were both hopeless.

He finished up the omelette that he was making and set about cleaning his flat. It might seem odd to imagine but Roman was a very neat and tidy person. Once he was happy repairing the damage made by Qrow and Perry he sat at his dining room table and ate his breakfast. He pulled out his scroll and noticed that Qrow's was registering as still in his house. He sighed and rose to his feet, hunting the main bedroom for it, he spotted how much of a mess his bed was and decided to change the sheets. As he did so Qrow's scroll fell onto the floor.

"Look at this idiot." Roman chuckled as he grabbed it, he clicked it on. No password. His mouth curled up into a big grin as he flicked through the contacts and found one Ruby Rose. This was going to get interesting.

*Meanwhile*

Emerald left the main room in Salem's palace and walked down the corridor, her hair flowing behind her in the wind. The palace was silent, too much had gone wrong and now Salem was in a mood as per usual.

She took a left and entered the room in front of her. It belonged to Mercury.

It was shrouded in darkness and Mercury was clearly still in bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the covers off the bed before climbing onto it. She straddled the assassin just as he was stirring from sleep.

"Emerald!" he sat bolt upright and threw his arms around her slender shoulders, "You're alright!"

"Shhh…" Emerald placed a finger over his lips to silence him before she pushed him back down and locked lips with him. Mercury laced his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss, he was just so happy to see her again. Emerald ground her hips down onto Mercury, grinning into the kiss as she felt him become erect. She reached under the pillows and flattened herself against the young assassin, his body was tone and quite muscular under her. Her hand brushed against metal, revealing what she was looking for, gripping it she pulled it out and smashed it into Mercury's right wrist.

"Emerald!" he cried out, eyes widening in shock. He turned to his wrist to see a glowing red bracelet was now there.

As Emerald rose from the bed scales of light began to emanate from her body, her form changed to reveal Cinder.

"Cinder!" Mercury growled, "Where is Emerald?! She was meant to be back from her mission weeks ago!"

"Well…" Cinder's eyes glowed and a cruel smile danced on her lips, "she failed and you know how much Salem hate failure."

"No…" tears welled in Mercury's eyes, "is…is she dead?"

"Not yet." Cinder crawled back on top of the silver haired man in the bed, "We need you to complete a mission, her life is linked to the bracelet you're wearing. So long as it beats she's alive and well."

Mercury cast his eyes to the bracelet.

"What do I have to do to get her back?" he looked Cinder dead in the eyes. She smiled and leant in, whispering her commands into his ear.

"Fine." He looked away from her. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful." She pushed Mercury down once more, "For now let's help you with this…"

Cinder stroked her hand down his chest before forcing a kiss to his lips.

*Back to Roman*

He sent Perry a message on his scroll, he really needed Qrow to come get his back. He couldn't really leave until he did. Although the thought of having to see Qrow again made his stomach turn, Roman knew he liked Ruby but he also knew her uncle hated him.

He was pacing his front room when a crow appeared at the window, pecking at the glass.

"Typical." Roman muttered under his breath as he pulled open the window. "You realise I have a front door, right?"

The crow flew in and landed on the sofa, transforming back into his true form. Qrow.

"It would be damaging to my reputation to be seen entering and exiting this place twice in one day." Qrow rose to his feet and sauntered over to Roman, "Especially given the rumours circulating."

"What rumours?" Roman handed Qrow his scroll and walked towards his kitchen.

"That you had some fun with a scythe wielder last night." Roman froze and spun around to see Qrow's red eyes burning into him. "Care to explain?"

'God dammit Perry', Roman cursed to himself.

"Look Qrow, I care about her." Roman decided to make coffee as he explained himself. "She's beautiful and kind, she saved the world for god's sake… I can't help if somewhere along the line I fell for her."

"You're 25, she's 17." Qrow walked towards Roman's kitchen. "You also saved her from the two in the alley last night."

"How did you know?" Roman knew that he hadn't told Perry that.

"I was flying overhead, I saw the whole thing." Qrow grabbed a mug of coffee off the counter. "If I really didn't want her near you, I would have come down there and stopped you from taking her home."

Qrow downed the cup in his hand.

"And besides, with you at my niece's I knew here would be empty for myself and Perry to enjoy." Qrow winked at Roman before placing the cup down and flying out the window.

"Son of a bitch." Roman chuckled to himself, taking his coffee to the table and opening his scroll.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby wandered around Vale keeping her mind occupied on anything but the previous night's activities. She visited all the weapons stores, picked up some new clothes since her favourites were now ruined and settled down in a cookie café to munch her favourite double chocolate and strawberry cookie with a large glass of milk. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, removing it she saw she had a new message.

 _From unknown, Hey there Red, how are you today? RT._

She smirked at the screen wondering how he got her number but replied

 _To RT, I'm fine. Thanks for the jacket, when do you want it back?_

She hesitated a moment before hitting send, she hoped that she didn't sound too desperate.

*At Roman's*

Roman saw his scroll go off again, damn she's quick he chuckled to himself. Picking it up he read his message a smile spreading across his face,

 _To Red, I'm happy to have it back any time, are you that desperate to see me again?_

Hitting send he let out a small laugh, he could tell that little Red would be flustered at his reply, his scroll buzzed once more

 _From Red, You wish old man, I just don't want your stuff cluttering up my room._

He felt his smile growing across his face,

 _To Red, Okay I see how it is, if you feel that way then I guess you won't meet me at Vale docks tonight at 7 then._

His scroll buzzed again immediately,

 _From Red, I WON'T… see you there… maybe…_

*Back to Ruby*

Her eyes widened at the message, she shoved it into her pocket and left the café virtually running back to her dorm. Once she got in she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, bright red. She was almost the colour of her cape!

Ruby paced up and down her room, what was she to do? What could she wear? She kept rechecking her scroll,

 _From RT, It's a date then, wear something nice or just wear my jacket, your choice…_

A DATE! She was not prepared for this at all, she was too lost in panic that she missed Weiss entering the room. She also missed her asking her to stop pacing, she suddenly felt a hand close around the back of her cloak pulling her backwards into a chair,

"Stop pacing would you!" Weiss said with exasperation in her voice, "what's got you so worked up?"

"I…I... ha-have a a d-date!" Ruby screamed to her partner, shocked Weiss backed off a few steps,

"Really? Don't tell me it's Roman…" she sighed, the look on Ruby's face said it all. "Alright, let me help you."

*Back to Roman*

Perry had just left after helping Roman get ready, apparently Qrow wasn't too pissed off at the whole idea. He just threatened death on Roman if anything happened to Ruby. Roman looked at himself in the mirror, he was in his usual black shirt and brown pants. He decided that this time however he wanted to wear his black jacket and red scarf. He chuckled looking at himself. He had picked Ruby's colours… he grabbed his hat and cane before checking over his house once more and exiting.

Roman sat on his favourite bench, watching the empty port. According to his scroll it was already ten past 7, she mustn't be coming he thought to himself getting up and walking back towards town, he froze in place, oh damn…

*Meanwhile with Ruby*

Ruby knew she was going to be late as Wiess took forever running over the same stuff time and time again. She knew that she was only doing it as she cared for her but Ruby needed to get there before he gave up on her and left.

Weiss had insisted that Ruby wear a white dress, it was very different to any she had worn before. It went down to just below her knees and was form fitting, the only thing Ruby refused to wear were the high heels, instead she kept her boots on. The last item she needed was Roman's jacket, pulling it over her shoulders she flashed Weiss a smile before exiting the dorm.

She sped out of Beacon and caught a shuttle to Vale town running through all of the streets and down towards the docks. She arrived breathless it was ten past 7, she was late. Rounding the final corner she froze, Roman was stood there in front of her. He was wearing a black jacket and red scarf.

"You look amazing Ruby…" he stared at her in awe, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry I'm late, Weiss took total control over my wardrobe and well, everything." Ruby was too caught up in her rambling and excuse that she didn't see Roman walk to her side.

"Red." He said softly, her attention returned to him. He smiled down at her and placed his left hand on her cheek. Bending down he kissed her slowly, she responded instantly. Rising onto her tiptoes she placed both arms around Roman's neck, pulling herself into him.

"Okay Red." Roman pushed her away slightly. "Let's not get carried away out here in the open."

"Oh." Ruby blushed deeply as she realised she must have been arousing him. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be…" Roman winked and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking her by the hand and walking away from the dock together.

*Meanwhile with Cinder*

"Are you ready?" she turned and looked at Mercury.

"No." he replied, looking away from her.

"What do you mean, no?" she glared back at him, her patience wearing thin.

"I don't want to do this." He looked back at Cinder, "It feels wrong, I can't do that to Emerald."

"You will do it." Cinder's eyes glowed. "I can be very persuasive."

Mercury saw the bracelet on his wrist blink more rapidly.

"Ok, ok!" He dropped to his knees. "I'll do it."

Before he had any time to react, he fell face first to the floor.

"Hehehehe…" Tyrian emerged from the shadows of the airship they were on. "He should sleep now until we arrive."

"Good." Cinder smiled, she turned away from him and changed her form once more. "I bet Roman is going to freak out when he sees me like this."

*Back to Roman & Ruby*

Ruby was stunned. Not only by how lovely Roman's house was but how good of a cook he was too. Although she still remembered that time her and Neo tried to make cookies which ended with them almost burning Haven academy to the ground. Roman saved them both that day and made some amazing cookies too!

Once they finished up their meal, they sat snuggled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

"So…" Ruby broke the silence first.

"So what?" Roman chuckled, he had almost fallen asleep on the sofa, he was so relaxed.

"Does this make us… you know… like…" Ruby began to play with her fingers and avoided eye contact.

"If you want to be a couple, then we're a couple." Roman grabbed Ruby's wrists and pulled her up on top of him. Thankfully there was a slit up one half of the dress allowing Ruby to straddle him. "But be warned, this does mean I will kill any guy who comes near you from now on."

Ruby smiled and placed a kiss on Roman's lips.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled at him, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Red." Roman scooped her up and began to carry her to his bedroom. His room was massive, with a high ceiling and four post bed in the centre of the room. Roman dropped Ruby down onto the bed before removing his black shirt and belt. He walked over to his wardrobe, putting them away. He was very aware of Ruby's eyes on him as he walked around the room. He turned back to the bed to see a trail of rose petals fall to the ground, the dress Ruby had been wearing was now on the floor. Milky white arms closed around his torso as he was hugged from behind. He could feel her flesh pressed against his back.

"Red…" he craned his head to look at her. "You're not wearing a bra."

Ruby hit the small of his back with her hand, she wrapped herself around him and used her semblance once more to carry them both to the bed.

"Let me do this." She looked at him with determined eyes.

"Okay, just be warned I might take control." He replied chuckling at her.

"I'd like to see you try." Ruby straddled him and pushed his arms up above his head, kissing him deeply. She smiled into the kiss and all Roman heard was a click, he felt pressure on his wrists. Breaking the kiss he looked up to see that he'd been handcuffed to his bed!

"Now Red, that's not fair." He pulled down on the cuffs. "How am I meant to touch you like this?"

"I told you I wanted to do it myself. This way it's guaranteed." Ruby grinned down at the ex con she had now cuffed to the bed. "Besides, you should be used to this."

She giggled and kissed him before he could retaliate. She traced kisses down his neck and chest moving her hips so they were grinding against his. She felt his erection grow underneath her, Roman's eye was closed and he let out a moan as she place her hand over the bulge. Ruby stood up and discarded her underwear before freeing Roman of his trousers. His erection sprung free and twitched.

"Red, stop playing please." He was looking directly at her. "Condoms are in the bedside table."

"Tonight is on my terms." Ruby grinned before taking his member into her mouth, the end was dripping with precum, it tasted salty. Roman threw his head back at the sudden warmth and pressure against him, his erection twitched at Ruby sucked on it. He could tell she was inexperienced but none the less it felt amazing.

"Red if you keep going I'll end up coming in your mouth." Roman could feel himself twitching more and more, then nothing. Ruby released him from her mouth. Roman exhaled, she was driving him crazy. She straddled him once more and lined his member up with her entrance.

"Ruby wait, the condoms…" Roman forgot all words as Ruby lowered herself onto his erection until it was all the way in. This time felt so different, he could really feel her, every twitch of her walls and the heat seemed immense. Roman looked up at Ruby who by this point was bright red.

"Need some help?" Roman cocked his head to one side, Ruby nodded slightly before leaning forward and releasing the cuffs. Roman instantly placed his hands on her hips and helped to guide her up and down, it felt incredible. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her roughly down onto him and then sat up, wrapping her legs around him as he moved his hands up her back to her shoulders.

"You're driving me insane here Red." He grumbled into her collarbone.

"Go mad then." Ruby placed a small kiss on his temple, "Show me how much this means…"

As soon as she stopped talking Roman started thrusting in and out of her with sharp and rough thrusts. It felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach, her walls were closing in on him, the rawness of it pushed him to his limit.

"Roman…" He heard Ruby moan his name softly before her walls clamped down and twitched violently, he sped up his thrusts as she rode her climax.

"Shit…" Roman could feel himself getting close to his limit, he buried his head into Ruby's chest. "I'm going to pull out now Red."

Her legs locked him in place.

"Ruby please…" He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes. "You're too young for the repercussions of this."

"If I get pregnant then you just have to take responsibility." She pouted at him.

"You're just a child." He stopped his thrusts and moved his hands down to rest on her thighs.

"You wouldn't do this with a child." She looked him directly in the eyes. He gripped her thighs before moving his hands to the small of her back again.

"Fine… don't make me regret this." He tipped her back into his arms before resuming his thrusts, her walls were wetter than ever and she was twitching uncontrollably. Roman could feel the rush coming as a pressure pooled in the bottom of his stomach, he thrust sharply twice more before he exploded inside her. He was sweating and panting like mad, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Ruby…" He looked down at the young huntress he had cradled in his arms.

"Yeah…?" she looked up into his face.

"I think I…" Roman failed to finish his sentence. A loud crashing sounded through the house. Roman placed Ruby down and grabbed a robe before running into the front room, it looked like a bomb had hit. The window was blown in and rubble covered the surfaces. Then he noticed the assailant, they were in the middle of the destruction, slowly rising to their feet and turning to face him.

Ruby came out of the bathroom seconds after Roman, also wearing a robe. She couldn't believe the destruction in front of her. But what was even more unbelievable was the person stood at the epicentre. It was Neo.

Both Ruby and Roman stood in shock as the petite lady made her way across the room.

"Neo…" Roman rushed forward and grabbed her into a warm hug, she was alive. He heard Ruby scream, he turned to see her fall unconscious and be scooped up by a faunus man with a scorpion tail. Next he felt a sharp pain enter his chest, he glanced down to see a knife protruding, looking back at Neo he noticed something was off. She smiled cruelly as Roman fell to his knees, his strength failing him, she turned and followed the faunus carrying Ruby to the ship hovering outside the window. The last thing Roman saw was her form changing, it was Cinder. Then it was darkness.


End file.
